Polaris Behavioral Health
by DashingHeights
Summary: Polaris Behavioral Health Ward takes in "troubled" youth between 12 and 18. Anna obviously has an attachment disorder, but what's wrong with the handsome stranger she meets at PBH? He seems normal enough. (M for sensitive ideology, violence, language, and mild sexual content)
1. A Warm Welcome

**I have decided to write this fic to explain where I have been the last month. The name of the facility is an alias, no staff members' names are mentioned in this story, most of the events never actually happened, and things have been tailored to fit the circumstances of the characters. Please enjoy. Love you all!**

* * *

><p>To say the least, Anna was frightened. Her eyes stung from crying, she felt incredibly uncomfortable, and she missed her family already. Sorrowful thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the shower door. Anna squeaked, "I'm fine. One moment." She wasn't surprised to hear her voice shake. Pushing herself to stand on wobbly legs, she cast a forlorn glance at the corner she had been curled up in.<p>

She really didn't want to return to the room beyond the bare shower walls. Curious faces scrutinized her very presence there. At least, they did in her opinion. Only a handful of patients were allowed on the co-ed unit, most being either dangerous or untrustworthy with the opposite sex, but their eyes felt like millions.

"Welcome to Polaris Behavioral Health Ward," the receptionist had said. _Welcome indeed_.

Another knock made her squeal and her escort poked her hand in holding a towel. "You doing alright?" _No_. "Yes," Anna replied quietly, drying herself before pulling on the provided unit clothes.

Another half hour of inventory blurred together. They took her notebooks and pencils, all the make-up she'd packed, they took her underwire bra, and they took her teddy bear. She was left with a few casual outfits and her blanket, and a couple small hair bands to tie her red locks back with.

The day room, a large rectangle with plastic chairs and hard couches, was full of critical peers. Most whispered of her, some only stared. Out of twelve kids, only one did not care that she was there.

In fact, he didn't care that anybody was around him at all. He was immersed in the open book in his hand, shaggy, blond hair falling in his downturned eyes. He stood out to Anna because he wasn't gawking at her and he was taller than everyone else.

Her company stopped at the propped open door of a small, two person bedroom. "Alright," she said, "this is your room. Now, uh, your roommate is a patient of very few words and even less tolerance, so.. Don't bug him."

"Who?" Anna bleated hoarsely. She was already walking on eggshells and she'd only been there a few hours. As if summoned, the big, burly blonde shouldered past her without even a glance up from his page. He sat down on the far bed and leaned back on the wall, chewing his thumbnail absentmindedly. "Kristoff," Anna's companion murmured. Anna clutched tightly to her big, paper sack of belongings and entered the room with caution.

"Hello," she tried, setting her things down on the empty bed.

No answer.

"I'm Anna."

Still nothing.

"What are you reading?"

"Why are you in here?" came the grumbled retort, "you'll get an SRB for being in a room that isn't yours."

"Actually," Anna took a careful step towards him, "I'm your new roommate."

The boom snapped shut and the old bed creaked as it was relieved of Kristoff's weight. He stood over Anna, making eye contact for the first time. His eyes were the colour of melted chocolate, and Anna loved chocolate. She was about to make that comment when he coldly rumbled, "I don't have a roommate."

Poor Anna shriveled under his intimidating gaze, and she had no words. She could only shrug her disagreement, and Kristoff stormed angrily past her to the front desk in the day room. Anna watched the tendons in his neck pop as a few curt words were exchanged between him and the clerk. The conversation clearly did not go his way as he stomped back with a roll of blue tape in his hand. He started at one end of the the room, stretching tape down the middle to the other side. Once finished, he stood, squared his shoulders, and pointed a threatening finger in her direction, "That's your side."

Frightened Anna answered with a rapid nod.


	2. Day 1

**Soooo, a lot of the hobbies Kristoff will end up having are hobbies that I had while I was in treatment. Let me just say as an artist, I truly appreciate the luxury of real pencils now. How are you liking it so far? Leave a review telling me your opinion, please!**

* * *

><p>They wouldn't let her sleep that night, which was unfortunate because her grumpy neighbour's snoring was rhythmic and relaxing. Newbies had to be on precautions for twenty-four hours after their arrival, just in case.<p>

At the seven-thirty wake up call, Anna stumbled sleepily into the day room to find cold cereal waiting for her. Kristoff soon followed suit, but he sat as far away from her as slowly trickled from their dorms but not many stuck around for too long. The unit was surprisingly quiet compared to the night before.

Sitting with dry cheerios, Anna stared across the room at Kristoff's unruly hair. He was combing it. Why this was so fascinating to her, she didn't know, but it looked really soft and shiny. he caught her gaze with his and scowled, with a roll of his eyes. Anna winced.

However, she was determined to make some kind of friend here and he was all she knew. That, and Anna had recently been diagnosed with reactive attachment disorder. She grew very attached to people because she had lived so long in isolation.. She was desperate. That was why they sent her to Polaris.

Kristoff just happened to be who she automatically attached to. She almost subconsciously got up to sit next to him and he almost subconsciously ignored her. Anna set her cheerios between them and twiddled her thumbs for a moment. "Why are you in here?" she finally asked, but he didn't even acknowledge that he heard. Still Anna pressed, "I've been alone my whole life. Well, almost. My sister and I were really close when we were little but one day she just shut me out. I never knew why, but I think she got sick. Yet I'm the one who ended up in a hospital." She gave a little chuckle but it lacked any real humour.

Kristoff was still ignoring her.

Pretty soon everyone was lined up for something called active therapy. Overhearing conversations, Anna figured it was an art thing where they got to be creative and make stuff. Kristoff sat near the back of the AT room with a pencil and some pieces of paper that he got out of a bin that had his name on it. After receiving her own bin, Anna approached his hunched back slowly. She glanced over his shoulder to see him sketching a magnificent, gazelle-like creature with cloven hooves, ram horns, and a lion's tail. "Woah," she breathed, "that,s really good."

Kristoff must not have known she was there because she startled him. He jumped, blinking up at her with his guard momentarily down. In those few seconds, Anna saw in him a scared, helpless little boy begging for her not to hurt him. Then the wall was back and he was scowling again, his lip curled up in disgust. But no matter how irritated he was, he refused to talk to her.

Which meant he couldn't tell her to go away.

Anna sat down next to him and smiled nervously, "I wish I could draw." She reached for his papers to thumb through but he scooped them up and moved them to his other side. Anna cringed, sitting back with her hands in her lap and her lip stuck out in a pout. Kristoff saw this out of the corner of his eye and sighed, cautiously handing her part of the stack just so she wouldn't cry. She stared at him gratefully, causing him to bristle and grunt.

By lunch time, Anna was yawning and barely able to stand on her feet. Staff repeatedly apologized and fellow patients assured her that she would at least sleep well that night. One in particular spoke to her often. A pudgy, teenage boy named Olaf who had a thing for the summer season. He loved flowers and talking. Especially talking. Olaf consumed hours of Anna's first day with stories of his life outside of Polaris. He sang her a song he made up about the facility, he read her Disney fanfiction he wrote. Her favourite thing about him was that he talked about Kristoff.

"He's anti-social," Olaf explained, "and really grumpy."

"Yeah, I got that, "Anna rolled her eyes but she giggled despite herself. Olaf raised an eyebrow at her, small, beady eyes glinting with mischief. "You like him, don't you?" Anna felt her face flush bright red and heard a small, whimpered, unconvincing "no" escape her throat. If Olaf was suspicious before he was certain now. "You do," he nodded, "too bad. Must be frustrating to like a grump."

A snort caught their attention and Anna flinched under Kristoff's intense, scrutinizing gaze. She hoped with everything she was that he hadn't heard, but she was almost positive that he had. His eyes flicked to Olaf when the pudgy boy chuckled, "Big guy, you're a little red." And he was, to Anna's surprise and secret delight. His cheeks were tinted pink and for a moment she thought she saw something else in his criticizing stare. Something soft and… Vulnerable.

* * *

><p>Dammit, Kristoff snapped his book shut and looked up at the pretty redhead. After trying so hard not to stare when she walked into Polaris, now he had her as a roommate. He couldn't deal with that. He shoved past her careful not to brush her pink skin and growled at the person behind the front desk, "I don't have a roommate. I thought we already established that."<p>

"Well, that's too bad. We don't have anymore open rooms," the clerk didn't even look up at him, just handed him a roll of blue scotch tape, "Go divide the room into two sides." So Kristoff did just that, but he was only partly satisfied. That night he didn't sleep well because he kept waking up to see her pacing or crying or just trying not to fall asleep. he knew they had her on precautions but he wanted so badly to comfort her, hold her, tell her it was alright that eventually he couldn't take it. He rolled over and stared out the window, squeezing his eyes shut and forcing his mind to still.

The next morning he watched her stumble cutely out to breakfast. He would have followed right away but he had to calm the blush in his cheeks, and when he did join her, he sat as far away as possible to ensure there would be no conversation. He didn't like what she was making him feel. And damn her she had to sit next to him. He stared intently at his comb to make sure his fingers weren't shaking as he brushed his hair, breath shallow but thankfully quiet. He listened to everything she said with interest, but he tried desperately to act like he was ignoring her. When she mentioned that she had been alone for so long he wanted to hug her and tell her she didn't have to be anymore, but that would have gotten him an SRB and a ruined reputation.

Kristoff thought that AT might bring him some relief, as it usually did, but he was partly devastated and partly elated to find that Anna would not give up so easily. "I wish I could draw," he heard her mumble shyly. He averted his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the cute pout on her face as he ripped his drawings from her grasp. Please, please don't cry, he bit his lip, that I can't handle. Moving slowly so he wouldn't shake, Kristoff handed Anna part of the stack of drawings. The smile she gave him made all his hair stand on end and forced a strangled grunt from his throat.

All of that, however, was nothing compared to what he overheard Olaf say. He knew Olaf well, having been in the facility with him for a while, but he didn't expect him to be some kind of love expert. "You like him, don't you?" Olaf snickered, and Kristoff snorted in disbelief. He hadn't realized until then that his feet had carried him over to the pair and that he was now facing down a very red, adorable Anna with his own blush alight on his cheeks. Two weeks, he assured himself, just two more weeks.


	3. Day 2

**Cuties. 3 Kristanna OTP, I am just having feels lately. Can I get some one-shots please? Somebody send me links to really cute, really fluffy, perhaps smutty AUs. That would make my week.**

* * *

><p>Kristoff spent that night s and the next morning in the quiet room; a sound proof box for patients who needed a time out. In this case, he needed to collect his thoughts without the distraction of a certain endearing redhead. Had he really heard that she liked him? Was Olaf reading too much into nothing? That kind sometimes made things up, but she had been blushing. Was that because it was true or because she was abashed to even consider such a thing? Either way, the thought sent poor Kristoff's heart aflutter. She was the prettiest thing he had ever seen and she was so sweet.<p>

He rejoined the others around lunch time, sitting at the farthest table by himself with a heaping plate of emotions. Olaf came to sit across from him, the biggest smile ever playing on his face. "So," the pudgy boy began, "you like her, too."

'Who?" Kristoff snorted, pretending not to know what he was talking about. A titter rattled Olaf's lips, "Please, you know who. She's crazy about you. She won't stop complaining that you won't talk to her." Kristoff grumbled under his breath and Olaf laughed louder, "Why won't you talk to her. She's a sweet girl and she's very pretty."

"That's why!" Kristoff said a little louder than he meant to. A few kids looked over at him quizzically and he shrunk in his seat. Olaf looked disbelieving, "Because she's sweet and pretty?"

"Yes!" Kristoff's voice was a hoarse whisper. He leaned over the table to be closer to Olaf's face, "She makes me nervous."

'Who does?" Anna had cautiously tip-toed to them, her tray shaking in her hands. Kristoff shot Olaf a deathly glare so he wouldn't say anything and shoved his chair back to leave. "Please don't!" Anna almost dropped her tray to grab at him, voice choked and eyes full of tears. Kristoff's knees buckled as he sank back into the plastic chair. 'Don't cry," he growled, a little more irritably than intended. Anna gave him a curt nod, sniffled, than sat down next to Olaf to stare at her food.

"Tonight's movie night," Olaf piped, "I hear we're watching Beauty and the Beast." he was looking pointedly at Kristoff as if that was suppose to mean something to him. "I love Disney," Anna murmured quietly. For a moment he only glanced at her but then he nodded in agreement and she perked up a bit. She was in a much better mood by the time lunch was over, having at least made small conversation, whether he said anything or not.

They walked silently back to the day room together, Kristoff's hands clenched into fists. Anna was blabbering something about someone named Elsa when she tripped over her own foot and barreled into the wall. She let out a yelp as strong hands broke her fall and she looked up to see Kristoff's terrified expression. "I'm okay," she giggled, blushing and patting his arm. He still didn't let go of her, inspecting her face and neck until he was satisfied that she was alright. With a nod, he righted her and brushed her cheek with his index finger, giving her a rare, intoxicating smile. Her pulse thumped.


	4. Day 3

**Saved this scene for this week, because I knew I wouldn't get chapter five done in time.**

* * *

><p>Screaming was a terrible sound. An awful, terrible sound. Kristoff curled in on himself by the wall, hands over his ears and eyes screwed shut. He trembled and shook with discomfort, whimpering in an attempt to drown out the shrieks. Staff was trying to apprehend the screamer to take them to the quiet room, but they were refusing.<p>

A hand on his shoulder made him yelp with fright, but his terror became hope when he saw Anna standing over him. It's okay," she was whispering, kneeling down, "It's going to be alright." he gratefully snuggled against her, her arms encircling his head to hold him to her chest. She stroked his hair and rocked back and forth, humming softly. "You're alright," she kept repeating, "You're going to be okay."

"Tom Sawyer," Kristoff muttered.

"Huh?"

"You asked what I was reading," he smiled kindly up at her, still shaking but calm for the moment. Anna Beamed.


End file.
